


Four Femboy Snapshots: Famfrit, Leo, Kuru, and Ori

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [17]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Electricity, F/M, Femdom, Free Use, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Military Kink, Other, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, femboys, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Four story snapshots depicting the raunchy situations that the femboys of the Mentula Ponderas unit encounter in their daily lives...A marksman cadet taking it from behind during training.A mousey scout pushes his partner too far.The interrogation of a captured spy.Deep within a secret lab, a young soldier is experimented on...





	Four Femboy Snapshots: Famfrit, Leo, Kuru, and Ori

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by @bioticemunsfw. The characters within belong to them.

**Boot camp, at the firing range...**

Famfrit peers downrange at the distant target, the black-and-white target zones magnified by the powerful optic on his rifle. It would be a difficult shot even on a good day, but today’s target practice was a little different from usual… as the demon-descended sniper focused on adjusting for elevation and windage, another complication from behind was throwing off his aim: the young man’s drill sergeant, a curvaceous and toned cheetah, has pulled down the minuscule military shorts of Famfrit’s uniform and buried his tongue deep between the sniper’s bubble butt cheeks to rim the muscular ring of his asshole.

“It is imperative for a sharpshooter to acquire and maintain a steady aim regardless of distractions, cadet.”, the drill sergeant had explained to the young up-and-coming marksman. “I’ll be testing you under one of the most difficult of circumstances: relentless rear assault, hands-free. If you can hit the thousand-meter target under these conditions, we’ll move you through to the next round. Do you understand, cadet?”

Famfrit had given his best salute in response, clapping his thick thighs together as close as he could and straightening his spine and slender shoulders with a “Sir! Yes sir!” The sarge grunted his assent and lead the way into the range.

Now that he was behind his rifle and the fat head of the sergeant’s cock was resting on his saliva-smeared asshole, Famfrit was less confident in his marksmanship. It didn’t help that his superior officer’s superior rimjob had left his own member stiff as a rod between his legs, his long pale shaft reaching almost to his knees as it twitches and drools a thick string of a precum onto the firing range floor. He reaches to adjust a knob on his weapon’s optic when the sergeant pushes into him, the wide flare of his feline cock’s swollen, spiky head stretching Famfrit’s asshole wide. The cheetah plunges deep into his warm guts without mercy, and the demon boy has to stifle a feminine yelp as his body jerks, disrupting the sensitive calibration.

Famfrit thanks his lucky stars that the weapon is secured in a firing mount as his firm bubble butt is fucked at a steady pace by his instructor. Each thrust of the cheetah’s cock rocks his body back and forth, and the more he attempts to ignore the pleasant soreness building inside him as the firm little barbs of the feline penis brush against his prostate from within, the more difficult it becomes for him to concentrate on anything. His eyes struggle to focus on the windsocks lining the side of the target range so he can estimate the appropriate judgment, but the drill sergeant appears determined to make this exercise as difficult as possible as he slaps his claw-tipped hands against Famfrit’s thick hips and increases the pace of his thrusts.

As the thick mean buried in his ass drives against his prostate again and again, Famfrit begins to pant and mewl with frustration. He can feel a pressure building deep inside his belly, one he knows all too well… the demon’s testicles pull tight against his body, and his eyes squeeze shut as the precum leaking from his own dangling cock turns milky white, his balls draining out of his erection in a thick stream that stains the inside of his thighs in long, runny streaks and splatters to the floor below.

As he experiences the release of his anal orgasm, he squeezes the trigger of his rifle and fires a single shot. The sergeant pauses mid thrust and reaches for the binoculars around his neck, stepping back until Famfrit’s quivering ass is hugging the head of his cock. Finding the target through the lenses, he spots a single dark hole punched through the center of the distant bullseye. He clicks his tongue and pats one of Famfrit’s firm cheeks with approval.

“Nice shot, cadet.”

 

* * *

 

**Out on reconnaissance…**

Leo’s ears twitch in the breeze as he crawls toward the crest of the ridge ahead. The small mouse boy’s light brown skin feel warm under the midday sun, with the tight form-fitting vest and exceedingly short shorts of his unit’s uniform leaving most of him exposed to the elements. It is the same skimpy outfit his partner Famfrit is wearing as they follow close behind, and Leo is acutely aware of the blue-haired demons gaze glued firmly to his wide-hips and round bubble butt.

“Can you confirm the target, Leo? If I have to crawl any further with your ass in my face I think my dick is gonna rip through my shorts.”

“Quiet down back there! It’s not my fault you can barely keep it in your pants, Famfrit. We’re coming up on the ridge now, I’ve just got to get a good look of the valley below. Why didn’t you just whack off at base camp like the rest of us?”

Famfrit groans behind him, shifting uncomfortably in the dirt. “Leo, I did! But it’s tough not to get distracted with all _this_ wagging in front of me all morning.” He shifts onto his side to crane an arm forward, clapping Leo’s rear end with a loud smack. The mouse squeaks, his tail shooting up straight with surprise. “I’m gonna have to do something about it before we get back to camp. I can’t have Sarge catching me with a hard-on again, you know how he gets! C’mon!”

Leo remembers quite well the last time someone in the unit got caught for inappropriate conduct while on a mission… The sergeant had them tied up to a pair of posts in the center of camp as a free-use cumbucket for the whole squad. “Fuck the filthy pervert until he’s sick of dick”, he had said. They all had a turn of course, what with being so pent up and all, but he wasn’t ready to condemn himself or one of his squadmates to such humiliation. “Can you just rub one out or something? I just need to- hey! Famfrit, what are you-?!”

As the rodent recon trooper is turning back toward the crest of the ridge, he feels two hands grip his ass firmly from behind, and a stiff warmth push insistently against the tight material of the shorts hugging his cheeks. “Come on Leo, I’ll be quick; I’m about to blow already. I’ll let you use me however you want back at camp for a whole week, I promise!” Rather than waiting for an answer, though, Famfrit is already tugging his partner’s shorts down around his ankles to expose the tight pucker of his asshole and allow his long semi-erect cock to swing free.

The demon turns his target onto his side, propping one of Leo’s ankles up on his shoulder as he guides his swollen manhood toward to the mouse’s butthole, smearing the entrance with precum before pushing his hips forward and burying his prodigious length within Leo’s ass. Leo cries out in surprise as his hole is stretched wide by the intruding phallus, and he quickly covers his mouth with both hands to avoid giving away their position. Famfrit fucks him frantically, his eyes almost glassed over as he enjoys the sweet pleasure of his friend’s insides wrapping warm and tight around his aching cock.

By the time they make it back to camp, the sergeant is eager to hear their explanation for being an hour late… and why the lead scout his a stream of semen leaking down his thigh from his barely-concealed gaping asshole.

“This is the last time, boys. You know the drill: a day in the center of camp being everyone’s bitch. LISTEN UP, UNIT! FRESH MEAT FOR YOUR USE! Let’s teach these soldiers a thing or two about ‘trigger discipline’; everyone has a go or you’re going up right next to them!”

Leo and Famfrit turn to each other in dismay as a pair of camp aides tie their wrists from behind and lead them away to be disciplined…

 

* * *

 

**A dark room, location unknown…**

Kuru had failed. Charged with orders to conduct a spying mission alone against the enemy, he had barely infiltrated their base’s perimeter before bright spotlights burned to life, trained on his position. Somehow, they knew he was coming… Guards apprehended him at gunpoint, and the last thing he remembers is a sharp blow to the back of his head…

The captured fox comes to in cold darkness. Concrete beneath his feet… he calls out “Hello?” weakly, but only his own echo responds. Both wrists and all five tails ache, it feels like they have been suspended from the ceiling by thick cords just high enough for him to tiptoe on the rough floor. Suddenly, a light overhead, casting his naked body in shadows from above. He hears a door open in the darkness beyond his small pool of illumination, followed by footsteps and the shrill shriek of dragging metal.

A woman steps forward into view and places a heavy metal chair before him. Her face is pale in contrast to her dark uniform, zipped low enough to expose an impressive amount of cleavage as her large breasts threaten to spill out of her top. Short horns and a pair of floppy ears crown her silver hair… bovine, Kuru is certain. An important note if he makes it out of here alive. She takes a seat and crosses her legs, looking up at him expectantly.

“Are you going to talk? Or am I going to make you talk?”

Her accent is thick, but… he can’t quite place it. The thought frustrates him.

“I’ve got nothing to say to you. Let me go if you don’t want any trouble.”, he spits valiantly in retort, his defiant words at odds with his powerless condition.

The cowgirl merely shrugs, clicking her tongue with a _tsk tsk_ sound.

“Good. I was looking forward to dragging it out of you anyway. We’ll start light, little fox, have some fun with it. After that, well… I’m not making any promises.”

Kuru’s interrogator reaches one dainty hand down between her breasts, producing a brightly-colored silicone sleeve from within her cleavage before extending her tongue to allow a stream of saliva to spill down into the tight hole at the front of the toy.

Kuru’s cock is already at half-mast, caring little that the gorgeous girl before it may be an enemy. It takes little coaxing to swell to its full throbbing limit as she wraps her fingers tight around his heavy testicles and slides the sleeve over the sensitive head of his penis and down the length of the shaft. The saliva and silicone are cool to his touch as the textured interior hugs every veiny inch of him, and Kuru groans through gritted teeth.

“This is your idea of torture?”, he hisses, as her skilled hands stroke him with the toy. He finds his orgasm approaching fast, and as his balls fight against her fingers to pull tight against his body… she stops, popping the toy off of his aching erection and giggling at the way it twitches and bounces in the stark light, casting obscene shadows across the floor as it does so.

“No no no, little fox. _This_ is my idea of torture.”, she says in a sultry tone, leaning in close to his body to let her warm breath caress his cock and grinning with a malicious gleam in her eyes as it rises in response.

Kuru is not sure if hours pass or mere minutes as the interrogator brings him to his edge time and time again, all he knows is that it seems an eternity. He is left panting, hanging limply from sore wrists and with a dull ache in his testicles from where her insistent grip keeps them pulled far and away from the warmth of his body. Spittle falls from his open mouth as his tongue lolls out with each ragged breath, his saliva falling to the floor to splatter among the growing pool of precum that has been oozing from the tip of his overstimulated manhood.

“Please, I’m begging you… I can’t tell you anything… Just let me cum, please!”

“Hah, I’m surprised you’ve held on for this long, to be honest… it would almost be impressive, if it wasn’t so pathetic. Talk!”

Her body shakes with the intensity of her command, just enough for the movement through her arm to tilt the tormented fox over the edge at last; Kuru cries, snot and tears running down his face as his entire body convulses against his restraints and a great gout of thick mushy semen pours forth from his pent-up balls. He shudders through the ruin of his orgasm, painting the cowgirl’s pale skin and dark uniform with his seed and letting his cum splash wetly against the floor as he experience a full-body release before falling limp where he hangs, his cock still sputtering the last vestiges of his accumulated cum as it grows soft to have between his thick, feminine thighs.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have done that.”, she says, her voice icy cool as she stands slowly upright and flicks the clinging seed from her face with the back of her hand. “That will make it so much harder to you to enjoy my next trick…” She unties the cords around the spent fox’s wrists, and his body falls forward to land face-first in the cold puddle of cum and saliva. With his tails still suspended, he’s bent over at the waist with his hips in the air.

Kuru’s eyes flutter open in time to see her undo the front zipper of her suit, shedding the outfit from her shoulders and down around her hips, then to her feet. He can barely make out the blurry shape of her own cock swinging free between her legs, of a size and girth he’s never seen, not even among the more gifted boys in his unit. She walks out of view and takes position behind him.

“So, you managed to hold out until you came… but will you be able to hold out until I do?”

Uh-oh…

 

* * *

 

 

**A military laboratory, location classified…**

“Sir, the subject’s response to subcutaneous electro-stimulation has proven remarkably effective.”

A white-coated researcher gestures through a pane of one-way glass to the testing chamber beyond, where the naked figure of a slender young dragon boy lies supine on a chrome-plated table. Thick rubber restraints bind his arms and legs to the table's edge, and a spider’s web of wires descends from the ceiling to anchor into his ashen gray scales across his entire body. One feature which stands out from the stark, clinical palette of the room is the boy’s penis, a bright purple, disproportionate organ standing fully erect above a bulbous pair of testicles which would put a bull to shame. A number of electrodes are implanted across the length of his shaft, within the soft flesh of his scrotum, and snake down between his thighs to stud the circumference of his clenched asshole. A bead of precum flashes brightly under the fluorescent lights, perched proudly upon its girthy throne.

“Observe how the subject’s body responds to the stimulation, taking careful note of this readout here.” The researcher motions to a screen flashing a number of biometric statistics. “The neural activity is astounding enough on its own, but the increase in the muscular response is extraordinary. Allow me to show you.”

He produces a control device labeled ‘Test Subject XXX: Ori”, and punches in a quick combination of keys. The body inside the chamber convulses in response as the subcutaneous electrodes stimulate his nervous system with a series of oscillating waveforms, the dragon’s muscles flexing to their extreme limit against the restraints as his erection bolts fully upright in response. The researcher holds the current for almost half a minute until a stream of thick, bright cum begins to spill forth from the twitching tip of Ori’s purple cock and dribble down the shaft to pool in the soft curve of his belly. The doctor cuts the charge, and the subject’s body falls limp against the table again.

“Unfortunately, the involuntary production of semen indicates the limits of the subject’s endurance at this phase of testing. We believe a few more days at this level and he may be ready to move on to the next stage.”

The other figure watching the demonstration considers the scene. A plan to produce a top-secret super soldier within the peak limits of their physiology, through a regimen of tests, enhancements, and the finest training available. There have been a few subjects who have passed this round of direct nervous stimulation, but none have shown as remarkable progress as this one. If he is as ideal a candidate as the reports say…

“Show me again.”, he says in a dour, clipped voice that snaps the researcher to attention.

“Of course! I m-mean, yes sir!”

He activates the device again, and the boy beyond the one-way class convulses once again...  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
